Allagash abductions
is a in Aroostook County, . It is on the in the region. |date=Thursday, August 26, 1976''Aftermath'' (2nd half of report in UFO Casebook) by Alexander Stevens |encounter=on the Eagle Lake, |coordinates=47°5′35″N 69°3′30″W |contactee= Jack Weiner Jim Weiner Chuck Rak Charles Foltz |about= Alien description Eye-witnessed from the four: *A glowing orb that changed colors as it moved back and forth; red, then green, then a whitish yellow. Recalled from reoccurring dreams and hypnosis: *Beings with long necks and large heads *Large metallic glowing eyes with no lids *Hands were insect-like, with four fingers }} The Allagash abductions of 1976 concern four friends who went camping in rural Maine and who all experienced missing time on their third night out, while on Eagle Lake. Their story was featured on " " UFO Casbook, The Allagash Abduction, The Event, by BJ Booth and the . Close encounter :Note: This article was prepared using sources from earliest to latest, in this order: Stevens, Booth, Stockton, due to minor detailed inconsistancies in how they interpreted this case. Twin brothers Jack and Jim Weiner, along with their friends Chuck Rak and Charlie Foltz, young men in their early 20s, went camping in rural Maine on 26 August 1976. All four were students at . On their second night out, in the Allagash township, they noticed a very bright light but nothing more. On the third night, they went night fishing on Eagle Lake. Before setting out on the water, they built a significantly large campfire to serve as a landmark light while canoeing. It wasn't too long on the Lake, when they noticed the same bright light from the night before. The light initially appeared to be hovering over the trees a couple of hundred yards away. What looked like a glowing orb then changed colors as it moved back and forth; red, then green, then a whitish yellow. :According to Chuck Rak, it was "a large bright sphere of colored light hovering motionless and soundless about 200 to 300 feet above the southeastern rim of the cove," The unidentified object moved slowly across the tops of the trees along the bank. When Charlie Foltz blinked a flashlight at the object, the unidentified light began to approach the canoe. Suddendly, a cone-shaped beam of light struck the water and began following the canoe. In a panic, the four campers began paddling for shore, but the alien light expanded and enveloped all four friends.Thought Catalog, 100+ Alien Abduction Stories That Will Make You Believe, by Chrissy Stockton, June 6th 2018 At the bank, near camp, the four friends were still in their canoe. They watched the UFO ascend and disappear. They had no recollection of what happened from the time of being engulfed by light, to the moment they were ashore. Charlie pointed his flashlight upward. After disembarking, they observed that the bonfire was nothing more than embers. The heavy logs should have lasted hours. Thus, they determined that at least several hours were not accounted for. Disclosure :Main: Allagash abductions/hypnosis Jim Weiner attended a 1988 UFO conference hosted by Raymond Fowler. Weiner met with Fowler afterwards to relate his encounter. Fowler was interested because it involved multiple witnesses and suggested that he and the others undergo regressive hypnosis. The sessions, conducted by Anthony Constantino, revealed that all four men were abducted and subjected to examinations, including the taking of skin and fluid samples. ] The description of the aliens were consistent between all four friends. They each had artistic talents, and were able to make detailed sketches of the entities, the craft, and the examining instruments. Chuck Rak added that the aliens’ test area was similar to a vet’s office, with a silvery table. He also related this observation: he had much difficulty in focusing on the aliens. When he tried, he could not put an exact image to them. He compared it to trying to tune in a fuzzy radio station. After some psychiatric examinations, all four were deemed mentally stable, and they all passed lie-detector tests. Later stance ] According to Jim Weiner, “Jack, Charlie, and I, after all these years, are still in agreement with the Eagle Lake event as we (three) remember it. We also accept the results of the hypnotic regression sessions and subsequent polygraph tests as supportive of an abduction scenario". Regarding Charles Rak, in a late interview by the , he admitted that he did see strange lights during the camping trip, but then denied the abduction part of the story as a total fabrication, only having gone along with the narrative for financial gain.Wikipedia, {|width=100% | History Channel The Allagash Abductions - August 20, 1976, Alien Abduction - UFO Commentary Before there was any notoriety for this case, there was the “intense” hypnotic sessions and the polygraph tests taken by all four friends, including Chuck Rak. If Chuck really didn’t think anything of the incident some ten years later, he likely wouldn’t have submitted to any of the sessions or tests in his thirties. At that time, there was no “financial gain”s happening. Chuck probably resorted to denying the whole incident later in life, in order to put it behind him, move on, and seek normalcy. Psychologically, Chuck likely never accepted having been abducted…So, really, you can’t blame him. References Resources * Arts & Leisure section of the North Shore Sunday newspaper published in Salem, MA dated September 12, 1993 * "The Allagash Abductions", by Ray Fowler Category:Alien encounters Category:Abductions Category:Allagash abductions